No Bond Stronger Than Pack
by Hanamaki
Summary: Deep in heart of the Western Lands, hidden within lies a wolf pack unlike no other. When hardships arise and new foes appear, their bond will be either their destruction or salvation...
1. Prologue

**No Bond Stronger Than Pack.**

* * *

_**By HanaMaki**_

Deep in heart of the Western Lands, hidden within lies a wolf pack unlike no other. When hardships arise and new foes appear, their bond will be either their destruction or salvation...

**Prologue:**

Somewhere deep in a forest, is an entrance to cave that belongs to a family unlike no other. A wolf family, a pack of the most strongest and skilled wolves. Generation after generation, they have govern over the western lands for centuries. After the untimely death of the old alpha, Inutaisho, his heir and eldest son became the next alpha of the pack. He was matched by no one but his father, not even his younger half-brother could match his strength. He was second to no one.

On one faithful day, after a successful hunting trip, Sesshomaru was leading the three companions he had brought along for the trip back to their den. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were contently following their alpha back home when the scent of fear and blood hit their sensitive noses.

" Sesshomaru what do we do?" Sango asked her alpha.

" Nothing, we carry on home. This has nothing to do with us."

" Feh, we should investigate what's going on especially since it's in our lands." Inuyasha said.

" Very well then, you and Miroku go patrol the lands since you're so eager to see where the scent leads." Sesshomaru replied after a moment seeing as they might as well patrol and exterminate any potential threats.

" Will you need assistance in carrying the buck we caught back to the den?" Sango timidly asked.

" No."

" Then... May I go as well alpha?"

" Hn, do as you please."

" Thank you, Sesshomaru."

" Alright, we'll be home soon so don't eat everything! Leave some for us!" Inuyasha barked back as he lead the other two toward the scent of fear and blood.

" I might... I might not... We shall see how quickly your feet carry you little brother." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

" Oi! You better or else I'm going to kick your ass once I get home."

" Hn, you shall never learn your lesson will you brother?" saying with a bored sigh.

" Yeah, yeah, Just leave me some food! I'm starving already."

" Hn" and without another word Sesshomaru picked up the dead buck left his companions and carried on his way home. It seemed he too was beginning to grow quite famished.

As Inuyasha and his friends sniffed their way toward the source of blood, they picked up the distinctive scent of an injured she-wolf, fortunately it wasn't a familiar scent. As well as the disgusting scent of trolls and many of them. A tribe of trolls on their lands was a big problem. Trolls were notorious for their lack intelligence. They often killed the wild game just for the sport of it. Inuyasha quicken their pace to try and catch up to the trolls and she-wolf. As they neared the scent of blood and fear was nearly overwhelming and the sight before them, when they reached a clearing in the woods, was absolutely astonishing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha does not belong to me! Only the plot line and some of the characters! Please Read and Review! **

Italics- _Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been the worst couple of days of her life and she thought it couldn't get any worse, but man does life have a fun time telling you otherwise. Now, she was fending for her life against a tribe of trolls that thought she'd make a nice snack. Well she was going to be one snack to many. The trolls had managed to surprise her as she was making her way back to the temporary cave she had found a couple of days ago. When she had finally caught their putrid scent it was already too late. Lunging at her they had managed to unbalance her and sent her plummeting hard into the ground.

" Well, well what do we have here? A lone wolf without her pack perhaps?" One of the trolls said as they towered over her prone figure.

" Lin she'd make a nice snack don't you think?" a second troll said to the first one that had spoken earlier.

" Yes Ming, a very nice snack and I'm sure if we manage to get her to transform her pelt will surely be soft enough to make me some new undergarments. The pair I have on now are starting to get a bit itchy." The first troll said with a evil smirk.

" Haha undergarments! That's funny Lin!"

" Oh shut up, you idiot! You and the others grab her before she escapes!"

Too late... Seeing her chance she quickly regained her footing and starting to dash frantically into the woods. The trolls hot on her heels. Her only option was to transform into her wolf form but after hearing that they wanted to make her into underwear she decided it was best to stay in her humanoid form for as long as possible.

As she sped through the forest she starting to get a bit dizzy and the scent of blood was heavy in the air around her. Confused she checked her surrounds as she ran, _" What could be bleeding so profoundly? I see no one around, not even those cursed trolls... Wait a minute... Where are the trolls? They were right behind me when I crossed that weird clearing..._" Sensing that the trolls were no longer nearby, she slowed down and rested against a large oak tree. As she lifted her right arm to rest above her head she felt a drop of liquid fall onto her face. _" What the?"_ She brushed the drop away and was surprised to find that her finger was smeared red. Taking a closer sniff at her finger she recognized the metallic scent of blood, her blood.

As she raised her arm again she felt a sharp pain and smelled more of her blood. She examined her arm and found that there was a deep gash across the top of her arm. _"Great those idiots managed to wound me. Just what I need!"_ Angrily she began to lick at her wound. As she was cleaning her wound, she felt the presence of two strong youkai nearby. Once she was satisfied that her wound had been thoroughly addressed, she started to make her way back to her cave where she had put up a strong barrier that would protect her from any youkai. Since she had sensed those two youkai she had grown restless and she started to pick up her pace wanting nothing more than to be in the protection of her cave.

Actually if she thought about it she'd rather be in the protection of her pack, but that could no longer be. She was now a lone wolf and unless she found a pack that would willingly accept her. She would be forever alone, and that was no life for a wolf who was hard wired for pack life. As she pondered this, her mood grew melancholic and sober. Oh, how she missed her pack and she remembered in great and horrid detail how they were snatched away from her. She vowed that when she met the bastards that took her family away from her. That they would die an achingly, slow, and painful death.

Trudging through the forest, She was making slow progress toward her cave. Thanks to the wound she had received from those trolls. Suddenly a loud clash resounded in the distance in-front of her. Followed by the scent of smoking meat, however it wasn't the kind of smell that made your stomach grumble in desire. It was the scent of rotten meat burning. Quickly covering her sensitive nose she headed in the direction the sound had come from.

As she neared the putrid scent grew stronger and she soon realized that it was coming from that weird clearing she had passed in her frantic run. Once she had made emerged from the tree line the sight before her made her empty her stomach more than once. In front of her stood the smoking remains of those trolls that had attacked her earlier.

" Ugh... What cruel bastard is responsible for this?" She said out-loud to no one in particular.

" That would be us." said a voice from above. Lifting her head toward the voice. She saw a man and a toad-looking thing standing on a dark cloud.

" Who are you?"

" You don't know who we are bitch?" said the man.

" Yeah I don't know who you are, but I suppose I should thank you for taking care of those beasts for me."

" Oh there's no need to thank us. We were just having some fun. Right Hiten?" The toad guy said.

" Yes, Fun... We have been quite bored lately and your friends provided a limited entertainment, but a strong bitch as your self should prove quite the entertainment."

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh you'll see... It will be quite exhilarating." Hiten replied.

" Yeah, It'll be fun... to see you die!" the toad guy said as he released a bolt of lightning in her direction. She merely had time to jump out of the way, unfortunately her quick movement reopened her wound. Not good...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sight before them was one that will forever be engraved in their minds and will haunt them the rest of their canine lives. Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was looking at. In the middle of the clearing stood a tribe of trolls, about five of them, or what had remained of them. He and his friends had seen the Thunderbrothers, Hiten and Manten, destroy the trolls right before their eyes. Now all that remained was their burning corpses. The scent alone told them to get as far away as possible from the area, but leaving a threat as powerful as the Thunderbrothers in their lands was one threat to many and it had to be corrected immediately.

" Sango, hurry and get Sesshomaru. Just in case Miroku and I can't handle these two, but I doubt it will come to that."

" Alright." She quickly turned back and sped as quickly as she could back to her alpha. The Thunderbrothers attack on the trolls had left her shaken to her root and she really needed the comfort and protection her alpha and pack provided. Thankful, that she belonged to one of the strongest packs ever to have walked on these lands.

Once Sango was out of hearing range, Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who had remained glued to his spot. His eyes never leaving the two figures in the clearing.

" Miroku?"

" Inuyasha, we should wait until our alpha is here." He replied with conviction.

" Why? Do you think we can't take them? We've fought them before. Heck they barely escaped with their lives."

" Yes I remember, but never did they show this kind of power. Something about them, something about this is wrong. I just don't know what."

" Yeah I noticed that too. I even felt the power behind that attack. But I ain't waiting around for my brother."

" Reconsider Inuyasha, Let's wait to see what they do next. They seem to be waiting for something."

" Feh, Fine but if they move to leave I'm stopping them. We can't let them be in our lands."

" Alright." After a few moments of observing the two, they noticed that they were in fact waiting for something or rather someone...

" Hey do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked. As he sent out his youkai he felt the presence of a wolf, a she-wolf.

" Yes, a she-wolf."

" Do you think it could be the one that the blood belonged to?"

" More than likely it is, considering how her trail leads right through this area."

" Hm. She's coming closer."

" Unfortunately so." The two started to feel a bit morbid as the she-wolf continued to approach the clearing.

" We should stop her before she runs into those guys Miroku!"

" I agree but she is on the otherside of the clearing and if we get any closer we'll give ourselves away and we will lose the element of surprise."

" Well we can't just let her enter the lions cave all by her self!"

"If we just... No!" Suddenly Miroku snapped his attention to the middle of clearing where the most beautiful She-wolf he had ever seen was speaking to the ThunderBrothers.

" Dammit! She's been seen." Inuyasha cursed.

" She is an angel..." Miroku drooled as he gazed upon the She-wolf.

" Are you serious right now? You lecherous idiot she's about to die!"

" They are only speaking to her..." Miroku noticed in wonder.

" Yeah well if things get past a nice conversation I'm interrupting,"

" Agreed, we must not let any danger come to such a beauty."

" ugh... If Sango hears you, I wouldn't want to be in your pelt."

" Ah dear Sango, Speaking of she still hasn't returned. Surely Sesshomaru didn't get too far."

" Knowing that bastard he probably was already at the den by the time we got here."

" I see..."

Suddenly they felt a strong power surge, followed by a cloud of dust that enveloped the She-wolf.

" Dammit!" Without another moments thought Inuyasha lunged forward and managed to knock the beautiful she-wolf out of the way before the second attack managed to touch her.

" Run to the treeline and stay hidden!" He barked at her before turning to face the Thunderbrothers. Without a second moments thought she ran into the trees. Never once looking back...  
...

After he told the she-wolf to run to safety Inuyasha turned his attention to the two menacing figures that were very pissed that their play thing had ran away before having finshed playing with her.

" You have interrupted our fun little hanyou." Hitan said bitterly.

" Yeah, now you're gonna pay!" Manten yelled as he unleashed another of his attacks.

" Ha! I wanna see you try!" Inuyasha bravely retorted back as he onced again dodged Mantens attacks.

" I see that you only have that pathetic wolf with you. No big brother to save you this time Hanyou." Hitan commented as he surveyed the area, and finding much to his pleasure the absence of Sesshomaru.

" Yeah don't worry about him. You'll have your hands full with just me!" saying as he pulled out his father's fang, Tessaiga.

" Oh I see you finally got yourself a worthy sword. Let's see how it fares with my storms!" Hitan unleashed his attacks in a frenzy, Inuyasha was having a hard time dodging most of it and was beginning to sustain sever wounds.

" Inuyasha!" Miroku frantically yelled as he lunged straight into the eyes of the storms and successfully managed to pull Inuyasha out before he a sustain a grave injury.

" Dammit! This bastard even more powerful then I remembered."

" I warned you didn't I. Their power isn't what it was when we first fought them."

" You got that right!"

" I just pray that Sesshomaru and Sango return in time or else we'll see ourselves in grave danger." Miroku disernibly replied.

" Feh!'

" Oh where did you go hide wolves? Surely you didn't go try to run away from us or did you?" Hitan's voice resounded in the distance.

" That bastards asking for it!" Inuyasha's patience was worn thin and Miroku knew this. He knew they stood a better chance of surviving until Sesshomaru arrived if they both attacked.

" Alright I'll go and take care of Manten." Miroku wisely chose the lesser of the two knowing he stood a better chance of not dieing.

" Fine by me. Hitan was starting to really piss me off!" Coming to a silent agreement. The two took off and in sync attack the brothers head on. Taken back by the sudden attack, Manten lost his footing and fell from the cloud. Miroku taking the advantage that Manten was no longer air born attacked from the side and managed to give him a deep injury in his side. Fracturing his ribs.

" Ah! You mangy wolf! You'll pay for this!" Once again launching his lightning strikes at Miroku. Who had taken Manten's lapse of focus and had transformed into his wolf form. Staring at the mighty black wolf with a deep purple underbelly, who towered a head over him, Manten tried to launch another one of his attacks but was swiped a side by a might paw. Hurtling straight into the trees a good 20 feet away.

While Miroku was dealing with the uglier of the two Thunderbrothers, Inuyasha was having a harder time with Hitan. Which was constantly striking him with his lightning. After a being able to hit him with his windscar, Hitan was losing his edge and fast. Inuyasha took that to his advantage and at every opening sent blood blades until they were evenly worn out. Soon only one would be left standing.  
...

She ran until she was sure she left the battlefield far behind. Never in a million years did she want to go back to that horrid clearing but she had to. Her honor wouldn't let her leave without properly thanking the wolf that saved her. She was nearly collapse on the ground but managed to keep right footed until after the dizzy spell passed. Taking in deep breaths, she took in her surroundings. She had once again managed to enter another creepy clearing and this time she was the only living thing that stood. The clearing was covered in scorch marks like the one's that were formed by Hiten and the toad guy when they killed the trolls. _" Seems that those guys sure get around..."_

After a moment, she made her way back toward the clearing she had just ran away fro. When she heard a rustling in some bushes near one of the largest scorch marks. Curiously, she approached the excited bushes. Only to be scared out of her pelt when a big pink bubble lunged at her.

" AHHH! Get away!" She swatted frantically at the pink blob trying to get it away from her face. * POOF*

" Oh, sorry lady... I thought you were one of those bad guys that killed my papa..." Peering down she saw a little boy with a head full of orange hair.

" Well that's okay... Who did this?" Gesturing to the burned and decaying clearing.

" The ThunderBrothers, Hitan and Manten... Those evil youkai murdered my father as he tried to protect me..." sniffed the small boy.

" Oh hey, it's okay... What's your name little guy?" She said soothingly seeing the young boy tear up.

" Shippo... What's your name lady?"

" It's nice to meet you little kit. My name is Kagome."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kagome?"

" Yeah, Kagome..." It had been such a long time since anyone had called her by her name. She never realized how much she'd missed being addressed until Shippo said it.

" Well, Kagome how did you know I was a kitsune?"

" Oh, that was easy to tell by your scent. Now what kind of youkai am I?"

" Oh um... Dog?" He guessed... It was the only scent he could come up with, but he knew it wasn't right. Her scent was very different from a dog but similar enough.

Giggling, " No, but good guess. I'm a wolf youkai."

" Oh! Your a wolf! That's real neat. I've never met a wolf before. My papa always told me to stay away from wolves because they were very dangerous."

" Not all wolves, but sadly a some of us are quite savage..." She soberly said as she remembered the pack from hell that had eliminated her own.

" So... Shippo are you lost? If you want I can help you find your mama."

" No, I'm not lost. I'm tracking down the bastards that killed my father."

" Hmmm... Even though it's very honorable of you to try and avenge your father, I don't think it'd be such a good idea... Those guys are too powerful for a small kit as yourself."

" It doesn't matter... I have to try! I know I'll die but at least I'll get to be with my parents again..."

_"Parents?"_ Suddenly coming to a painful conclusion...

" Shippo where is your mama?"

" S-She died... When I was a lot smaller. I've lived with my papa for a long time and know he's gone too..." The little kit couldn't take it anymore and wept the unshed tears that he'd contained for so long, ever since the Thunderbrothers killed his father. He hadn't been able to properly grieve because of the ever present and constant danger. But ever since he'd met Kagome, he felt something he thought he'd never feel again. He felt secure, protected...

" Oh hey, It's okay... Let it all out little guy. You don't have to worry or fear anymore I'm here... I'm here..." Not knowing what else to say or do. She picked up the small boy and held him close. Humming and cooing in an attempt to sooth the young kit. She felt deep for his loss because he too had lost his family... His pack... She knew how horrible and frightening it was to have to live on your own. Always having to be on constant alert. Always having to check behind you and coming close to death whenever you were careless. She could only imagine how more intense those feelings must have been on him, such a small boy. He didn't look to be anymore than 20 years of age. About seven years old in human years. " I promise you Shippo, I won't let any harm come to you. I'm here. You won't have to fear anymore I'll take care of you."

_" I promise"_ Silently vowing her protection to the small kit.

As she was holding him close to her chest, Shippo could hear her strong heartbeat and the soft vibrations as she hummed provided more comfort then he could have wished for. When she declared that she would take care of him, he starting to cry more. Only this time they were tears of joy and relief. He'd been so terrified the last couple of days that he never thought he'd ever be so happy and safe ever again. He was safe... He had found someone to share the joys and pains of his life... He had found a new family member... a new pack... Never again did he wish to be left out on his own... Never again...

...

He had never felt so tired and worn then he did at that moment. Inuyasha had been battling Hiten for well over half an hour and with each movement his strength depleted. Probably for the first time in a long time did he wish his brother was there. He needed him to hurry. Miroku was now also having a hard time with Manten. Who unfortunately had made a comeback with a vengeance, much to Miroku's dismay. _" Where the hell was Sesshomaru?"_  
...

She ran as far as her feet could take her, which much to her displeasure wasn't as fast as in her wolf form. Quickly changing forms she sped at a much faster rate through the forest. After a few minutes of running she came across Sesshomaru's scent and it was fading, meaning he'd passed through the area quite some time ago. _"Great! He's probably at the den by now. Oh please Lord, please let Inuyasha and Miroku hold their own until I get back with Sesshomaru."_ She sprinted for as long and as far as she was able to. Occasionally slowing down to regain her breath and strength. After what felt an eternity of running she came to the familiar path that lead to den. Picking up her speed, she sent a warning howl. Signaling that there was trouble. A split second later a returning howl informed her that they were waiting for her. She would recognize that howl anywhere... It was her Alpha's...

Rapidly charging the cave entrance, she entered the secret tunnel entrance that led to the packs true home den. The outer Cave entrance was used as a decoy. As she passed through she changed back to her humanoid form. Waiting at the end of the tunnel was her beloved alpha.

" Sesshomaru you have to come with me right now! I'll explain along the way."

" Hn. Lead the way." Once they had left the den far behind she started to rapidly inform him of what had occurred.

" They are stronger now?" Sesshomaru inquired.

" Yes, alpha. Much stronger then when you and Inuyasha faced them."

" I see... I have picked up their scent. I'll go on ahead to arrive faster. As you approach make sure to mask your scent and stay hidden until I call for you."

" Alright, It'll be as you say."

" Hn" Without a another word, He vanished from her sight. *Sigh*, _"I wish I was as fast as him..."_ She meekly wished, before picking up her pace and hurried after him. It'll take her much longer to return to the clearing since she had depleted her energy deeply in her frantic dash to get Sesshomaru. _" At least Sesshomaru will be there faster than me... Oh, Miroku stay safe..."_ She howled in despair and worry. As she ran all around her returning howls of her pack members signaled to her in comfort and reassurance. All but the two howls she desperately wanted to hear. Especially one howl she yearned to hear... Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't answered her call.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Italics- ****_Though_**

**Sorry I took so long to update! So as a way to redeem myself I made this chapter extra long! Enjoy and Don't forget to Read and Review! Seriously I appreciate so feedback guys!:D**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

" Is that your family?" Shippo asked as the sound of howls increased.

" No... but we should get moving..." As soon as the howls started to emerge she could feel the pain and worry in each one. They were the howls of someone who was losing a loved one. Wait a minute... _" Oh I'm such an idiot! That's probably the pack members of that wolf that saved me... He's probably in grave danger... because of me... I can't let him come to anymore harm!_"

" Shippo. Come with me." Taking his hand in hers she lead him away from the scorched clearing.

" Where we going Kagome?"

" To help someone from those Thunderbrothers." She spoke with such a cold conviction. It frightened him.

" We're going to find those bastards?"

" Shippo do not curse it's bad manners, but yes we are and I know where to find them."

" Yes m'am... you do?"

" Yeah... Actually it's because of them that I met you." She smiled to him.

" Oh... so you've met them?"

" Unfortunately so... I had been attacked by them when this wolf out of nowhere pushed me out of the way and told me to run. And that's how I came to that clearing where I met you. I was running away from them."

" They attacked you... Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you!" Shippo valiantly proclaimed.

" Why thank you my brave warrior." She couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness swell inside of her. She wasn't alone anymore... She now had this sweet young kit at her side and she wasn't planning on losing him anytime soon.

" Kagome you said that there was a wolf that saved you... Was he the one that was howling?"

" No I don't believe so... The howls we heard were from many different wolves, not just one. The wolves were searching for someone and I think they were looking for the wolf that saved me from the ThunderBrothers."

" You don't think that maybe..."

" I pray not. I own him my life and I was hoping of finding a way to repay him. If he dies it'll make repaying my debt a little more difficult."

" That's for sure..." Suddenly a loud, enraged growl resounded through the forest.

" uh... Kagome, what was that!?" Shippo couldn't help the fear that shot through him at the sound.

" That was a wolf and a very angry one at that."

She couldn't help but wonder if it was the wolf that had saved her... _" He was in his humanoid form when he saved me and only a powerful youkai could maintain a humanoid form, but his scent was different than that of a wolf with youkai blood. He kinda smelled like a dog..."_ The growl was from a wolf in their true form. Shippo and her were still quite a distance away from the clearing and the growl had been so loud that it sounded as if they were standing right next to its source. As she and shippo neared the clearing where she'd left the wolf, she was nearly suffocating in youkai._" This youkai is extremely powerful! I've never met anyone that could produce this sheer amount of power!"_

" K-Kagome... This youkai is very powerful..."

" I know Shippo... Do you think it's the Thunderbrothers?"

" No... They aren't anywhere near as powerful as this. Who do you think could be so powerful enough?"

" I honestly don't know... I just pray that whoever they are, that they're on our side!"

...

Sesshomaru had heard Sangos heart-wrenched howls as he sped ahead through the forest, and he couldn't help but return it with howls of his own. Later to be followed by his brethren. Anxious as the rest of them to hear the two familiar howls that never came...

As he ran toward the clearing the scent of blood started to pick up and there were fallen branches and trees, clear signs of a battle._ " Curses I didn't make it fast enough! They're already fighting them!"_  
Suddenly he could feel the explosive power of youkai come from a few yards ahead of him. Charging toward the youkai, he carefully masked his scent and managed to silently near the clearing.

Sesshomaru had only time to react as he saw Hitan launch yet another attack at his battered and worn brother. He sped straight into the clearing and blocked the attack before it reached Inuyasha.  
By the grace of the Lord, Sesshomaru had arrived in the nick of time.

" Well, well it seems that big brother could make it to the party after all." Hitan said with a smirk.

" You are a fool Hitan! How dare you attack my pack on my lands!" Sesshomaru snarled back.

" Ha! Soon these lands will no longer be yours, and you and your filthy pack will cease to exist!" Hitan yelled as he charged forward ready to strike again. Sesshomaru seeing the attack ahead of time effectively blocks and returns the strike with one of his own. While Sesshomaru was fighting Hitan, Inuyasha had managed to get few yards away from his brothers fight and started to limp toward Miroku and Manten.

Manten had already severely wounded Miroku and had him fighting for his dear life. As Inuyasha approached, he gathered what was left of his fleeting strength and transformed into a wolf with red and white fur. Inuyasha charges forward as Manten throws Miroku against a large boulder and redeems Miroku unconscious.

" Oh dear... I think I broke your friend hanyou." Manten sneered.

*Growl* Inuyasha propelled toward Manten and grabs his throat by his jaw and clamps down hard.

" Arghh... Get off of me you mangy mutt!" Frantically pulling at Inuyasha unsuccessfully trying to yank him away. Suddenly a sickening snapping sound arose followed by incoherent gurgled words.

" Manten! Brother! NO!" Ignoring Sesshomaru, Hitan sped toward his brother, but before he reached his brother Sesshomaru was standing right in front of him, between him and Manten...

" You and your filthy pack will pay for what you have done to my beloved brother!"

" Lets settle this once and for all Hitan!"

" You shall die!" Hitan exclaimed as he once again launched another of his attacks, clouded with his grief his attacks become much more powerful.

While Sesshomaru was dueling with Hitan, Inuyasha had finally released Mantens' limp and bloody form. He began to trudge toward Miroku. Picking him up by the scruff with his jaw, and weakly he managed to pull him toward the treeline, away from all the fighting to safer place. Setting him down next to a fallen tree, obscuring them from the battle field. Just as Inuyasha was about to black out he heard the sounds of someone coming toward them. _" Oh,What now!?"_ as he turned to look, behind him stood the she-wolf and a kit. _" No... What is she doing here? I told her to run! Why did she come back...?"_. As he caught her gaze, he felt the welcoming darkness envelope him with promises of rest and peace...

...

The terrible sounds of battle were getting louder and louder as she and Shippo approached the clearing she had left the wolf in earlier. When they finally managed to get close to the treeline, right in front of them, laying against a fallen tree were two injured wolves in their true form. One of them she could tell, the one with black and deep purple fur was unconscious, while the one with red and sliver fur was as well close to losing consciousness. As she caught the battered wolves' piercing and confused gaze the enormous wolf before her fell to the ground. Curious, she approached the unconscious wolves and examined them. At a closer inspecting, she realized that both of them were severely wounded. And as well it turned out that the wolf that saved her was the one with red and silver fur. She could tell by his distinct scent. _" Well now probably would be a good time as any to repay my debt."_ She meekly thought.

" Kagome, don't get too close to the! What it it's a trap by the Thunderbrothers?"

" Don't worry little guy, these two are out cold and besides the big red wolf here was the one that saved me."

" He's huge! Are all wolves this big when they're in their wolf form?" Shippo exclaimed as he too approached the wolves after understanding they were no threat to them.

" Only the ones strong enough to support a humanoid form. I'm a little smaller than these two but not by much. Anyways I'll explain more later right now theses guys need our help!"

" What can we do?" Shippo asked with confusion displayed on his face.

" Well in my pack I was a healer and I know all sorts of remedies and herbs to help injured creatures. Now Shippo, I need you to find certain herbs for me all right?"

" yes ma'am."

" Alright, now go and get the plants I told you about and return as quickly as possible!"

" You got it!" and with that Shippo bounded off further into the woods.

Returning back to her two unknowing patients, Kagome transfored into her wolf form. She was a mesmerizing wolf with black and blue fur. Her chest and underbelly were coated with white. Now in her current form, Kagome started to lick at the deep gashes, letting her saliva disinfect the wounds, that the male wolf with black and purple fur had. He seemed to be the one that was in more dire need of her help at the moment. Once she was satisfied that she had thoroughly and properly addressed the wounds, she proceeded to do the same to the red wolf. Since that was all she could do at the moment until Shippo returned with the herbs she needed.

...

While, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were preoccupied, a mysterious figure had creeped up near Mantens dead body, undetected, and took out a vial filled with a sickly, black liquid. Pouring the contents onto Manten's body. A cloud of miasma started to envelope Mantens body. Entering through ever gash and cut until fully consuming him. The miasma had revived Manten into a creature with red, rim eyes that no longer felt remorse and would kill without a single hesitation. Manten was no more. All that remained was a shell of his past self. Rising form the ground, Manten stood before the mysterious figure.

" I am your master! I have given you new life and I command you to kill Sesshomaru and Hitan!" the mysterious figure ordered.

"Yes master, it shall be as you say." with inhuman speed Manten rushed forward and collided first with Hitan.

" B-Brother your alive? How can that be... I saw you die right before me!" Hitan exasperated forgetting that Manten had attacked him. Hitan never saw Mantens attack coming until he was being propelled several meters away from where he had been standing only seconds ago. Sesshomaru couldn't even begin to fathom how Manten was still alive. He too had witnessed how Inuyasha had taken Mantens life. If Manten coming back to life wasn't enough shock, he had seen Manten strike his own brother. An act that was unheard of from the Thunderbrothers. There was something dangerously wrong going on... Suddenly Hitan's battered body shot past him. Landing a few yards behind him.

" Brother stop! What has happened to you?" Hitan said as he was raising himself off the ground.

" Master commands you both to die by my hand!" Manten shouted in a cold, remote voice as he striked once again but this time was aiming at Sesshomaru. Gracefully, dodging the attack Sesshomaru attacked from the side. Slicing into Manten's side.

" How dare you injury my brother!" Hitan exclaimed as he shoot an attack at Sesshomaru who was now having to deal with both brothers. Fortunately for him, Manten after a moment began to launch attacks at Hitan as well.

" Brother, who is this Master you speak of?" Hitan asked as he saw himself once again having to dodge Manten's attacks, never once returning them with ones of his own.

" Master gave me life! I live to serve only him!" Manten kept up his vigorous attacks with astonishing endurance, after sometime both Sesshomaru and Hitan were at their wits end and were starting to receive severe wounds. Finally having had enough of it all, Hitan did the one thing he promised to never do. He attacked his younger brother.

" Forgive me brother, but are no longer the brother I have come to know... Find peace... Little brother..." with resignation in his eyes Hitan shot a powerful attack at Manten sending him into the afterlife once and for all. Broken hearted, Hitan slumped onto the ground. Broken and worn... _" Forgive me brother..."_

Sesshomaru was very keen on leaving then but instinct told him it was best to stay. Standing there watching how Hitan grieved, their battle temporarily forgotten, he remembered he had a little brother of his own, and one that was severely wounded. indecision plagued him, he wanted to go and find his brother and packmates, but knew he couldn't just a leave a threat like Hitan on their lands. _" Curses, Inuyasha you better not die on me brother!"_ Having deciding to stay, he made himself comfortable against a tree and waited until Hitan made his move.

...

_"Where are they?"_ Sango frantically searched until she caught Miroku and Inuyasha's scent and trailed after them. As she padded along the treeline in her wolf form, careful to keep her scent masked as Sesshomaru had asked. Her search for her comrades was resulting futile, once she had lost their scent. Heading in the general direction of where their scent lead off, she was mindful of her surroundings. As she searched she caught the scent of a she-wolf and a kitsune. _" How odd? This scent is just like the one before but why is there now a kitsune scent combined with it?"_ Deciding to investigate, Sango trailed after the She-wolf and Kitsune. Suddenly ahead of her she saw a blur of red racing away. Curious she silently followed the blur of red that she soon realized was actually the kitsune she had been following, _" Hm.. He is only a young kit..."_ After a few minutes of following the kitsune, the kit began to slow down and jumped over a fallen tree. Not wanting to give herself away, Sango carefully treaded around the tree branches and rounded to the other side of the underbrush, obscuring herself for prying eyes.

The sight before her was shocking to say the least. There next to the She-wolf and kit were Miroku and Inuyashas unconscious wolf forms. And not only that but it seemed that the she-wolf was actually tended to their wounds. A wolf from another pack was helping another wolf or rather wolves. Sango knew that she was being rude for not showing herself to this kind stranger, so she left her hiding spot and approached the She-wolf.

" Thank you for taking care of my friends." Sango quietly said.

" Ahhh...!" Kagome exclaimed while jumping up and placing a shaking hand over her violently beating heart.

" I apologize for startling you." Sango sheepishly replied.

" No, It's alright." Kagome replied with an embarrassed smile. " Um... you know these wolves?"

" Yes, They are of my pack." Sango proudly replied as she gazed fondly at the two forms before her. " Once again, thank you for tending to their injuries."

" No, you really don't have to thank me I was just repaying my debt to him. " Kagome said as she gestured toward Inuyasha. " He saved me from the Thunderbrothers. The least I could do was make sure he and his friend here didn't die from those severe wounds they received."

" Hm... you did a fine job of cleaning their wounds. Are you a healer?" Sango inquired after she did a quick inspection on her friends.

" Yes, I am a healer. Um... May ask what is your name?"

" You may call me Sango, and these two are Inuyasha and Miroku." Gesturing to each of the wolves accordingly. " Now may I ask what is yours?"

" Oh, I'm Kagome and this little guy here is Shippo." Kagome said as she pulled Shippo close to her in a tender hug. " Say Hi, Shippo."

" Hi..." Shippo nervously responded.

" It is a pleasure to meet you both. Well there isn't much else to do now but wait for these two to wake up. So... Kagome what pack are you from?"

" Oh, I was from one of the northern packs..." Kagome gloomily responded.

" Was?" Sango asked in confusion.

" Yes, you see my pack was murdered by another and my sister and I were the only survivors..."

" That is very tragic... I hadn't heard anything about this... You have my condolences."

" Thank you I appreciate it. Since there is no more I can do for your friends, I'll be on my way now."

" No, please stay. I am sure my alpha will want to meet you. Especially since you have aided my pack-mates."

" I really don't know if I should... Shippo and I need to be on our way home now."

" But what home? You said yourself you no longer have a pack. What home would you be going to? Stay and I'm sure you can stay with us for a few days."

" No I really shouldn't... You see I am searching for my sister. She was taken captive by the bastards that destroyed my pack. I can not just leave her in their hands."

" My pack is now in your debt. Please stay and we will aid you in your search."

" I..." But before Kagome could respond a familiar figure shot past them and collided powerfully against a large tree.  
...

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long. After a few moments of grieving Hitan had come to a devious conclusion.

" You! You and your pathetic pack are responsible for my brothers death!" Hitan roared as he rose with an accusing figure pointing at Sesshomaru. " You will die first and then I shall kill every single last wolf that bares the western markings!" With renewed strength Hitan launched a feverous attack on Sesshomaru. Who had been expecting Hitan's emotional attacks and gracefully dodged it. The battle went on like this until finally Sesshomaru managed to hit Hitan square on in the chest and propelled him straight into a tree. Which as a result revealed to Sesshomaru that he had just sent the enemy straight toward his pack-mates. Picking himself off the ground Hitan grabbed the first thing he saw, Kagome...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****_Thoughts_****-Italics**

**Please Review! They really motivate! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"You! You are the cause of all of this! If it hadn't been for you my brother and I wouldn't have ever come to these cursed lands!" Hitan fumed as he realized who he had now in his grasp.

" I don't know what your talking about!" Kagome retorted, feebly struggling against Hitan's iron arms.

" You wouldn't now would you! My brother and I were sent here to capture a runaway she-wolf for our employer." Hitan sneered in disgust.

" What!?"

" Yes, He said something about not finishing the job..." Hitan unknowingly had clarified all that Kagome needed to know.  
_" That bastard is still after me!"_ Kagome realized. In sheer anger and fury, Kagome transformed into her wolf form, savagely tearing herself away from Hitan.  
Now free Kagome, had two options run away again, which now was impossible seeing as she had Shippo to think about and he was clutching to Sango for his dear life. Option number two was to face him and lead him away to a safer distance from her new friends.

_" Option number two it is!"_ with new found determination and bravery, Kagome swiped a mighty paw at Hitan and managed to send him several yards away from Shippo and the others.

As Kagome fought Hitan, Sesshomaru was frozen in his place. He was processing all that he had just witnessed. Hitan had come to his lands for this she-wolf, who he recognized the minute she transformed. _" It's her... She's alive..."_ Seeing her brought back so many memories. Then he remembered what had happened to her pack not so long ago and the pain that it caused him when he heard that there were no survivors found. _" Hitan spoke about his employer not getting the job done... Who ever he works for was the cause for the Northern packs destruction!"_ Abruptly tearing him from his thoughts was a powerful strike, followed by a pained whimper.  
Quickly assessing the situation, he realized that while he had been idly standing there Kagome had been fighting for her life against Hitan and was sustaining several wounds. Growling at himself for his incompetence, Sesshomaru transformed into a glorious golden and silver wolf with a deep, purple crescent standing out proudly on his forehead.

Before Hitan could land another strike on Kagome, Sesshomaru collided powerfully with Hitan plummeting him straight into the ground, while Sesshomaru towered over him. After fruitlessly trying to free himself, Hitan came up with a devious solution to his predicament. If he couldn't kill them all, he would settle with taking Sesshomaru to the afterlife with him. Still firmly pressing Hitan into the ground, Sesshomaru had come to the same conclusion as Hitan. As he stared into Hitans cold, grievous eyes, he saw his imminent death. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of range in time Sesshomaru pressed Hitan farther into the ground, knowing well that neither of them would live to see another day.

Gathering what was left of his retreating energy, Hitan sent out his last lighting strike...

Shortly followed by agonized whimpers...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Followed by agonized whimpers...

" No Kagome!" Shippo yelled as a blur of black and blue dashed past them and knocked Sesshomaru outta of the way as Hitan released his last blast. A blinding light consumed the spot where Sesshomaru and Hitan had last been standing on. Now all that remained was two battle bloodied wolves, and a scorch mark the marked the place where Hitan had last been on. As Sesshomaru shook off the shock that he was in. He looked beside him and saw his savior... _" No... Kagome!" _He hurried over to Kagome's side. " Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru whispered to her so low that only she heard him.

" I owned you one, now we're even." She barely managed to whisper in response. Although she wasn't able to reply anymore than that to the handsome wolf before her. Kagome tried her best to move, but found that her body wasn't responding to her. Before the blackness consumed her, she managed to lock eyes with the most handsome wolf she had ever laid eyes on.

As he stood there watching her losing consciousness, he was being engulfed with a mixture of emotions. Relief that she hadn't died, but a strong sense of guilt seeing her there so weak and defenseless. Suddenly the great blue and black wolf before him returned to their humanoid form. Now its stead layed the most beautiful and fragile creature he had come to know from so many years ago. He still couldn't believe that his childhood love was there laying before him and all because of him. _" I can never forgive himself for what I let happen to you. Please forgive me my dear Kagome..." _He silently begged.

" Alpha?" Sango worriedly called out as she made her way over to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Her voice brought Sesshomaru back from his turbulent thoughts to the present situation at hand. " Yes, Sango?" He replied with a strange indifferent tone, unlike himself, as he stood up holding Kagome close to his chest.

" Are you alright?" She voiced thick with concern seeing him so unlike himself.

" I am fine."

" Kagome! No!" A wail broke through the tense air as a blur of orange and red came hurling at Sesshomaru.

" Why did you do that? No Kagome!" Shippo desperately cried as held on tight to her body while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Even though she was still being held by Sesshomaru. Who cast a confused gaze at the strange Kit he was now holding as well as Kagome. Sango seeing Sesshomaru's confusion decided to enlighten him.

" Alpha, this kit is Shippo. He belongs to Kagome, the she-wolf that saved you."

" Hn, I see..." Sesshomaru felt sympathy for the young kit and seeing how he grieved as though Kagome had passed on couldn't bringing it upon himself to take the kit off of her. " Shippo." Sesshomaru called out to the Kit. At hearing his name Shippo lifted his head from Kagome's neck to face the stranger that was holding him and Kagome. Sniffling he replied, " Is Kagome going to be alright?"

" Yes, She will be fine." Sesshomaru said with a tone underlying conviction. His words echoing in his heart and mind. It became his mantra as he forced himself to remain calm and collected for his pack still needed him. After the stranger had answered his question, Shippo returned to his former position.

As Sango watched the interaction between her alpha and the Kit. She couldn't help but visualize how he looked holding the young one and Kagome. _" They look like a family..." _She would normally have smiled at the image they made if the situtation hadn't been so dire. Shaking off her wandering thoughts she had to return to more pressing matters.

" What do we do now Alpha?"

" Where is Inuyasha and Miroku?" Suddenly realizing their absence...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha and Miroku?" suddenly realizing their absence.

" They are right next to that fallen tree over there. They're unconscious but are well alpha." Sango replied as she pointed to her fallen comrades.

" Hn... That is good. Call for Kohaku and Tadeo."

After a few short howls rang out, they could hear the sounds of their packmates coming toward them. Finally after a few minutes two large wolves emerged from the forest and transformed into their humanoid forms.

" You called?" One of the wolves spoke out in greeting as they approached Sesshomaru and Sango.

" Tadeo" addressing the wolf that had called out in greeting earlier and then acknowledging the one next to him, "Kohaku", "You will aid Sango in bringing my brother and Miroku back to the den." Nodding at the two prone figures next to the fallen tree.

Sango, Tadeo, and Kohaku walked over their fallen comrades, surprised to find them in such a dire conditions.

" What happened alpha?" Kohaku asked as he turned to face Sesshomaru but he was already gone.

" Sister where is Sesshomaru?"

" He is on his way back to the den little brother." Sango replied with a sigh as she attempted to lift Miroku.

" Alright, I was going to ask Sesshomaru but he looked pretty out of it. But who was that kit and my I say, gorgeous, She-wolf?" Tadeo asked Sango.

" Ahh... *Sigh, Them... We are in their debt..." Sango replied as she remember the way Kagome selflessly pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and took the majority of the blast. " Her name is Kagome and the Kit is Shippo."

" What do you mean " We are in their debt..."?" Tadeo asked a little baffled at her words.

" She saved our alpha's life and she tended to Inuyasha and Miroku's wounds."

" She saved Sesshomaru? From what?"

" Sister, we heard your cries earlier but we didn't know what was occurring." Kohaku explained.

" Yeah, Sango we were patrolling the eastern border when your howls reached us so when you called for us, we were already pretty close by." Tadeo added on. " Sango, who did this?" gesturing to all the destruction surrounding them.

" The Thunderbrothers Hitan and Manten..."

" Them?" Tadeo said incredulously.

" Yes, I know what you're thinking but this time they were even more powerful then when we last encountered them. There was something unnatural about their power. Inuyasha killed Manten and Hitan attempted to kill Sesshomaru by sacrificing himself in a final attack but Kagome pushed Sesshomaru out of the way at the last second and took the majority of the blast but thanks to the Lord, she is alive... Although who knows for how much longer she will survive..." Sango's voice faltered near the end of her explanation as she remembered how badly Kagome had been wounded. _" Lord keep Kagome alive, please!"_

" Sister, do not worry. Sesshomaru will not let anyone who has saved his life or that of anyone of us to perish. She will live. I can assure you. Besides with his speed, Sesshomaru will make it to the den in no time." Kohaku assured his sister as he wrapped her into a comforting embrace.

" Thank you Kohaku but you forget that not just anyone is allowed into our sacred den. They have to be accepted and welcomed by the barrier or else if they try to cross through it, it will surely kill them."

" Oh yeah..." Kohaku realized that Sango was right.

" Well, she has to enter the den. There is no other place with healers capable of healing such wounds then the ones of our home. That's one of the reason's why the barrier was put up to protect our pack from invaders and enemies. Sesshomaru know's about the barrier. He himself added his own power to it just like every alpha has done before him. Actually... now that I think about it... yeah... there just might be a way to get them through the barrier!" Tadeo exclaimed in excitement at his idea.

" What are you speaking of Tadeo?" Sango asked baffled at his sudden energy.

" There's no time to explain now! I have to catch up with Sesshomaru!" and with a sudden turn he was gone at full speed following Sesshomaru's trail.

" What was that about?" Kohaku asked in confusion as he stared at the dust covered air where Tadeo had been standing on only moments ago.

" I do not know but I hope he and Sesshomaru can help Kagome."

" They will sister. You'll see."

" I pray so... well help me pick these two up, so we too can be on our way home."

" Alright... but I'm carrying them." Kohaku replied as he transformed into his wolf form.

" Oh, alright. I hope you can handle carrying these two." Sango said to the large black and green wolf before her, as she placed Miroku on his back and then placed Inuyasha. " If you need a break just tell me alright." A nod of the wolf's head was her only answer.

...

He was running, for the first time in a long time, he was actually running the fastest he could. Sure he'd race the others every now and then but never did he run at his maximum speed. There never was a need to... not until now...

_" Please legs don't fail me now! I need to reach the den! It's the hope I have of saving her!" _Sesshomaru mentally pleaded to the Father of the heavens to give him the speed to reach his home. He had left the others without an explanation, but he knew that Sango would understand his sudden departure and fill in the others. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally came to the old worn out path that lead to the outer den. Still sprinting, he bolted past the outer den entrance and ran until he came to the inner entrance which was protected and hidden by an ancient barrier that only those with the mark, would it reveal itself and grant entry to the pack's sacred den.

_" Curses! I forgot about the barrier! What do I do? If I don't get her to the healer she will die!" _ For the first time he felt hopeless and an agonizing frustration toward the barrier that had been placed by his forefathers centuries ago. A barrier he himself had reinforced with his own power. _" There must be someway to get her through... but how?" _As if an to answer his prayers, Tadeo came bursting through the entrance and hurried to Sesshomaru's side.

" Alpha- I have an- idea- to get- Kagome through- the barrier." Tadeo said as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

" What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with urgency.

After finally managing to control his breathing, Tadeo voiced his idea.

" First, do you remember how you summoned your power to manifest before you?"

" Yes."

" Well do you think you can do it again?"

" Yes... what are you thinking?"

" I'm thinking that if you can envelope Kagome and the kit with your manifested power, since your power is added to it, then the barrier will recognize only you and allow you to pass through with them."

" Alright, it is the only option we have so Tadeo step back, I have only one attempt at this since I used much of my strength and energy to get here as quickly as I did."

" Yeah, I bet... but remember Sesshomaru if this goes wrong, then the kit will be injured and Kagome will surely die."

" What!" a shocked voice rang through the cave.

Surprised, Sesshomaru realized that he had forgotten that he was still carrying the kit as well as Kagome. " Shippo, do not be alarmed. I will not let any harm come to you I promise."

" But that guy said that if something goes wrong Kagome will die."

" Kagome will not die! I won't allow it. Now Shippo I need you to hold on to me and Kagome firmly alright." Still looking at the kit, Sesshomaru moved closer to the entrance. After a moment of relapse, Shippo realized he had no choice but to obey this stranger if he wanted Kagome to live.

" Alright..." Shippo finally said as he grabbed the stranger's hand, that was closets to Kagome's arm and then held Kagome's hand. After making sure that the kit was holding on to him and Kagome he started to slowly release the bonds on his power just as his father had shown him so many years ago before he had passed on. A few moments passed and Sesshomaru managed to envelop him and his passengers in a cloud of pure wolf manifested power. Slowly, Sesshomaru approached the entrance.

**A/N: If you want me to explain more about how the whole den thing or anything else just pm me and I'll gladly explain. But don't worry eventually I'll explain the whole thing at some point in the story. Also it might take me sometime to upload because of school and other things but i will try to update as soon as I can normally I'll try and do long chapters but if I feel as though I'm taking to long I'll upload short ones more often then long ones. It really depends on my time and inspiration! **

*** Also If anyone has realized the cover photo for this story is actually the way Sesshomaru would look as a wolf or at least how I imagined it! Also I didn't draw the picture I just colored it differently... So who ever drew it. You have awesome talent! and you're getting your deserved credit so don't sue me! Ta ta for now!:)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

As he neared, he could feel his power seeping into the barrier with each step he took._ " Well this is the only chance I have of saving you Kagome. Lord help me!"_ Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and stepped through the barrier. As he brought Kagome and Shippo across, a searing white light engulfed them.

" Sesshomaru!" Tadeo exclaimed in alarm at the blinding light.

_" What was that?"_ Sesshomaru thought as the light receded. Shaking away his daze, he gazed down at the two figures in his arms.  
" Shippo?" He called out, but the kit didn't responded.

" Alpha, are you alright?" Tadeo asked as he passed uneventfully through the barrier.

" Yes, I am fine."

" What was that light?'

" I-I do not know but the kit is unresponsive."

" What?"

" He is alive, unconscious, but alive."

" What about Kagome?"

" She is very weak but she too is alive."

" It worked then..." Tadeo voiced incredously. His plan had actually worked! _"That's a first..."_

An upturn of dust, sending him into a fit of coughing, broke Tadeo's train of thought.

" Alpha? Where are you going?" Tadeo yelled after Sesshomaru's  
fleeting figure.

" The healers!" He yelled back as he ran full speed ahead toward the healers cave.

" God speed Sesshomaru... Kagome's gonna need it..." Tadeo wished as he followed after him at a much slower pace.

...

"Mrai!" Sesshomaru called out as he neared the healers workspace.

" What!" a very pissy looking elder woman replied as she came out of the cave.

" Help them... Please..."

" Oh-my... Quickly bring them in and set the she wolf on the mat."  
Sesshomaru did as told and held the kit in his arms after assuring that Kagome laid comfortably on the mat. While the healer examined Kagome, Sesshomaru filled her in on the sudden events.

" What about the kit?"

" Oh him? I smell no sickness on him but there is something off about his scent..." the healer responded after giving the kit a one over.

" And her?'

" Ah... _the she wolf_... she is in very bad shape but do not fear I will do what I can for her. But know this, she is very weak and if she manages to survive this, she will be in no condition to be out on her own."

" If she lives, I can not force her to remain here."

" I was not born yesterday Sesshomaru. Her scent is that of a loner's. Also I know that the pack_ Kagome_ is from is no more. She has no where to go."

" You recognized her then didn't you?"

" Of course I did, What kind of aunt would I be if didn't recognize my own nephews intended."

" What will you have me do then?"

" Well for starters, I want you to leave and put that young little kit to rest and then go and eat something and rest yourself. You are very worn little nephew."

" I do not want to leave her side."

" I don't care if you don't want to, you will leave and rest. Besides the kit needs to be laid down all your movement will only harm the young one. By the way why do you have a kit with you?"

" He was with her. He wouldn't leave her out of his sight."

" She probably found the poor thing as lost and desolate as herself. He too has the scent of a abandonment."

" Is that what was off about his scent?"

" No... there is something about both their scents that is different but alike at the same time- wait a second!" She suddenly began to sniff Sesshomaru.

" Wha-What are you doing Aunt Mrai?" confused by the sudden probing.

" Your scent! That's whats off about theirs!"

" I.. I do not understand what you are trying to tell me."

" First will you pull up your sleeve."

" My sleeve?"

" Yes I need to see your mark."

" Alright..." after carefully adjusting Shippo. Sesshomaru began to roll up his right sleeve until it uncovered his mark. There on his arm was his birth right just like it always had been. The mark was in the shape of two infinity signs that came together and formed a arrow pointing up.

" Why did you need to see my mark?"

" Before I answer that question what exactly happened after you passed through barrier?"

" Well... after I had set foot through it, there was this intensely white light, that it was blinding. It seemed to have come out of no where. It just engulfed me. But it was gone as quickly as it came."

" I see... will you do one last thing for me before I answer?"

" Yes."

" Roll up the kit's sleeve."

Baffled by the request, Sesshomaru did as told regardlessly.

" It can't be..." Sesshomaru voiced barely audibly.

" Hmmm... I fear my suspicion was correct..."

**Sorry for taking so long on this update... I'm a horrible person but I have the next chapter written and should have it up sometime before monday! And if anyone is wondering what the pack mark looks like I have changed the picture of this story to show the pack mark! Well please don't forget to Review! and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! Until next time dear readers!**


End file.
